


Abyssinia

by annieswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieswrites/pseuds/annieswrites
Summary: Bucky finds a girl he really really likes. back in the 40s.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s)





	Abyssinia

Bucky clutched a small compact in his hand and looked around the park for a possible owner, finding it on the sidewalk. “Hey! Girls! Is this one of yours by chance?”

Up ahead of him, a duo turned and looked at him quizzically. He waved the compact around and one of them hurriedly started checking her purse, realizing it wasn't there. She shook her head and smiled, taking the compact. Their hands brushed together longer than needed, and the girl looked up at him. Oh Nellie. She's got the prettiest brown eyes.  
“Sorry-er, thank you...”

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes,” he said, shaking off his revelry.

“Well, thanks.. Again.. It was a pleasure. I'd, ah, love to stay and chat but Bonnie and I have to go,” she said, gesturing to the other girl, who was tapping her foot impatiently. Bucky smiled and ducked his head. When he looked up, the pair was gone. He let out a low whistle and went to go find Steve, a small bounce to his step.

“Constance Marie Allen, your sorry lack of a love life has made us late again. Mrs. Drufox is going to have our heads,” Bonnie grumbled, pulling her friend along. “Sure. sure. He was a dreamboat, but that's completely unimportant. What's important right now is how we save our skins from being late to dinner.”

The two stumbled into the nurse residence and had barely slid into their seats as the clock struck 6. Dinner flew by without consequence and at 7, Connie was up in her domicile, getting ready for bed. Just as she slid under the sheets and cracked open her novel, Bonnie poked her head in. “You feeling alright?”

“I'm just tired. All the recent chaos has caught up to me.”

“All right, well, I'll be as quiet as possible when I come in later. The girls got me wound up in cards,” Bonnie said, softly closing the door. Connie didn't even stir when the door reopened.

The next morning, the nurses' residence was a madhouse. Rumor had it that many girls were getting new duties, and Connie was thrilled. What a perfect Christmas present. She soon found out she was assigned to the war recruitment ward with three other students. The group made their way to the already bustling center, where they were quickly paired with medical staff. A girl squeezed Connie's hand, calming her nerves as she made her way through the halls and came to an empty room.

A doctor hurried in and smiled at Connie. “I'm Doctor Calnick. We're a little behind. Would you mind getting the next patient?” She nodded. By the fourth man, Connie felt like she had gotten the hang of things. By the seventh, she had almost learned how to parry all the catcalls and pickup lines.

“James Buchanan Barnes?” The pip from yesterday stood up and they both stared at each other, startled. Wasn’t prepared for this, Connie thought, face on fire, leading him to the examination room.

“So. A nurse huh?”

She nodded, back turned to him. The sooner I do the pre-exam work, the sooner he'll be out of here. Taking a deep breath, she turned around. “I'll need you to take off your shirt.”

Bucky widened his eyes in mock surprise and put his hands up. “Movin' a bit fast are we? Okay, okay. I'm taking my shirt off.”

Oh my Lanta. He's perfect.  
“You know, you're cute as a bug's ear when you blush.”

Connie turned even redder, and poked her finger at him, ready to tell him off when the doctor walked in. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nurse Allen did it, sir.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow and in response, Connie turned to the tools, wiping them down for the umpteenth time. Okay, so he's a bit of a jerk, but he's a cute jerk. She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt eyes boring into her back. “Would you stop that?”

“Stop what?” Bucky asked innocently.

“Smirking!”

“Oh. Am I getting you all hot and both-OW!”

“Sorry. Shot. We done here, doc?”

The doctor nodded. Connie smirked at Bucky as she snapped him with his shirt before leaving. “Stop beating up my patients!” The doc called from around the corner.

“Yes sir!” She turned her attention back to the man on the table. “You're free to leave. Stay in the waiting area until we give you your results. It should only take a few minutes.” He nodded and made his way out, winking at Connie before he left.

“I think it's safe to say that our man passed the exam with flying colors. Why don't you go tell him the news.”

Connie stared at Doctor Calnick. “That's your job.”

He shrugged. “I figured you could use the practice. Now go.”

“Yes, doctor.” She begrudgingly took the paperwork and made her way to the records desk. “Here, Laura,” she said, handing James' paperwork to the secretary. Her eyes scanned the chairs lining the room, looking for Bucky. Ah. There he is. “Congratulations. Or condolences. You've made it into the Army.”

"Can I ask you something?" Bucky said with a glint in his eye. Connie nodded slowly. “Do you want to go to dinner next Saturday?”

Before she could even process the words, she accepted the offer.

“Alright! Saturday at six. Toni's Diner!” Buck shouted across the room, winking again as he walked through the hospital doors. Connie was left stunned. What did I get myself into?  
#bucky barnes imagine


End file.
